


Way over his head

by Vitalia_Amity



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just something simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitalia_Amity/pseuds/Vitalia_Amity
Summary: Domesticity can be so blissful indeed. Still, there are moments when Takumi would love to have his boyfriend on the same level as him. Vertically speaking.





	Way over his head

Takumi was facing a problem.

A problem which certainly couldn't be solved through glaring at the offending object. But after three failed attempts at grabbing the salt shaker from the very top of the kitchen shelf, he just couldn't help himself. Hanging over the counter, the three boards were absolutely cluttered with pots and pans, as well as the various spices they always used in their meals. Usually the spices were either placed on the lowest board or just left on the counter for easier access. 

Easier access for Takumi that is. Although he was definitely capable of reaching the lower two tiers, no amount of stretching or even jumping on his part would give him access to the highest. Who even put the salt up there? It surely hadn't been him. And thinking of the only possible suspect wasn't exactly improving his mood either.

He was just about to resign himself to fetching a chair from the dinner table, taking solace in the fact that at least no one was around to watch, when the creaking of the kitchen door made him snap his head around.

To his complete lack of surprise, his boyfriend, Leo, just happened to step into the room at the worst possible moment. Not like they had anyone else over right now. Still, Takumi could feel himself bristling at the sudden intrusion. Why did he always have the worst timing?

“What have I done now?”, Leo asked with a sigh, already guessing he was in trouble.

For a moment, Takumi considered staying quiet and letting his boyfriend figure out the problem himself. Or better yet, just move on from the room and leave him to his business. It would be so nice..

“Why the hell would you put the salt so high up? We use it almost every day. It's annoying!”, he shouted at Leo, trying to show exactly how irritated he was right now.

His boyfriend only blinked at him for a moment before glancing at the salt shaker still sitting on the shelf. He laughed.

“What? Can't reach it up there?”, he said teasingly. 

Takumi blushed bright red, sputtering under his breath.

“Of course I can! It's just a pain to fetch it all the time when we could just leave it on the counter.” he explained hastily. Why did his boyfriend have to be such a jerk all the time?

“Well, then you can just leave it there. You know, after you fetch it.”, Leo kept pressing. 

Apparently he had decided to play with fire today. His smug grin made Takumi almost question how he could find the guy attractive. Almost, because damn his pretty face...

He shook his head quickly to get rid of the unwelcome thought, a gesture Leo quickly picked up on. Leaning in closer, he made sure Takumi looked him straight in the eye before making a suggestion.

“Want me to get it down for you, love?” 

This was the last straw. Takumi would never be able to take Leo fetching the salt for him. No way. He would never live it down. His boyfriend would tease him about it for days. And there was just no way he would accept help for something so trivial.

Stomping his way over to the dinner table, he forcefully grabbed a chair. Perhaps with more strength than intended, since he almost knocked the table over with it. Making his way back to the somewhat startled Leo, he made sure to put the chair down with as much noise as possible. 

Quickly getting onto the chair, Takumi reached for the salt and put it onto the counter in a single motion. Better not draw out this situation. Before stepping down again though, Takumi turned to throw a glare at Leo from on high. He enjoyed towering over his boyfriend for once, even if the circumstances weren't exactly ideal. 

The look Leo gave him was equal parts surprise and bemusement. He hadn't actually expected for Takumi to put himself on display like that. Even if the other option was worse. His boyfriend obviously preferred being proactive. 

Before Leo could recover, a hand suddenly reached out and pulled his headband free. He was unable to even protest at his hair being messed up, as Takumi immediately broke out into a triumphant little laugh.

“Ha! Now you know what it's like not to reach something!” he shouted, while raising the headband over his head, far out of Leo's reach. There was a playful sparkle in his eyes as Takumi relished in having turned the situation in his favor.

A light flush spread across Leo's cheeks, both from irritation and the effect Takumi's smile always had on him. His face all lit up and simply glowing in the most, dare he say, adorable way. Not that he could ever tell his boyfriend without ruining it. 

“What's the matter? Can't reach?” 

It was difficult to ignore the bright giggle that followed the teasing question, but Leo had something much better to look forward to anyway. Without answering, he simply grabbed Takumi by the waist and lifted him off the chair. 

His ears were immediately met with the most indignant yelp, as he quickly flung Takumi over his shoulder. It wasn't quite as easy as he had imagined it, since hadn't done it before. Not only was Takumi slightly heavier than he looked, making Leo regret skipping one too many workouts, but he was also struggling furiously against the grip.

“You jerk!! Let me down, let me down!!!”

“Careful or I might drop you.”

The warning made Takumi freeze in his tracks for a second. While he wanted to get down quite badly, he also didn't want to get dropped on his face by accident. Still, he couldn't just take it quietly. Leo had to put him down now. 

He started drumming his fists against his boyfriends back, trying to get the message across. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer anyway, Leo decided to end things gracefully and simply placed Takumi back on his feet.

After taking a moment to straighten himself, he proceeded to look at his now utterly disheveled boyfriend, who was already throwing another impressive glare his way. Leo was about to say something when Takumi's face shifted once more.

“Idiot.” he huffed, face dark red. The effect of his words lost when his mouth formed into a rather cute pout. Barely holding in his laughter, Leo took the opportunity and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Love you too.”

Another rather disgruntled sigh left Takumi's mouth. There was a beat of silence while he seemed to ponder something. Leo was about to speak before his boyfriend shifted once more, raising his hand slowly..

“I know, you jerk.”

Once again the kitchen was filled with a rather indignant shout, after Takumi's hand had thoroughly messed up Leo's hair once more. Dinner turned out to be very late for them both that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something simple I scribbled up. Takumi's height is such an adorable trait to me, I couldn't resist writing about it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
